


This is a fic

by Tuptaju



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I mean I don't think so, M/M, Not actually porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuptaju/pseuds/Tuptaju
Summary: An alternative version of what happens in my WIP fic. Jean and Marco have fun in some back alley.





	This is a fic

“But it was cute, Jean!” he’s still laughing his bubbly laugh at me and I’m done with all this, so I just pull him toward me and kiss him until he is silent against me and his hand finds way into my hair, dragging me closer.

“Jean-” he finally gasps into my mouth and it’s fucking hot, how bothered he is, all thanks to me. “Didn’t you want to show me something?”

“I can show you something else,” I mouth along his neck, grabbing ahold of his waist and pushing him backward towards the wall. “Square can wait.”

He moans my name when I bite his neck right under his Adam’s apple and I really wish we weren’t in a public place. Or dressed.

My pants feel really tight right now, but his seem to be in similar state, so I just go ahead and roll my hips across his, eliciting another perfect sound.

“Jean,” strong arms push me back by my shoulders. “We are not doing this here, as much as I’d love to.”

“Oh yes, we are, ‘cause this is a fic and we’re free to enjoy ourselves right now,” I say to him, pulling his arms around my neck and pushing him back into wall, kissing all the way from his collarbones to his ear. “‘cmon, Marco, let’s do this.”

“Yeah, let’s,” he dives in for a deeper kiss and I can’t complain about that.

He shifts his weight around me a bit and hips grind into mine in a way that makes my knees and arms go weak. Fuck.

I drop Marco.

He catches himself with surprising grace and braces himself against that wall again, pulling me onto his thigh, pushing it between my legs and it’s feels so fucking good-

“M-marco-” I moan, feeling heat pool in my gut as he palms me through my pants.

“Yeah, Jean?” he asks as he unbuttons them and licks a stripe along my neck. “Do you have something to say?” he looks into my eyes, forcing me to face him and his eyes are so dark, so… Hungry.

My breath hitches when he pulls on my dick and oh God, I need more, more of him, of the friction, so I roll my hips up his leg, pushing into his hand, my body begging for his touch. I kiss him and he, thankfully, does the same, and as he pumps his hand, I get off him and put my hands into his pants, returning the handjob.

His other hand is on the nape of my neck and he’s mercilessly holding me close to him, until we’re no longer kissing and just panting into each other’s mouths as we work ourselves up to our orgasms.

Of course I come first; Marco had a headstart and I wouldn’t last too long anyway, so that was obvious, but when he lets go of me, I surprise myself by dropping to my knees and sucking him off until he’s as boneless as I feel, coming with my name in a perfect moan on his lips.

We’re sitting on the ground, both disheveled, and I just lay down across his lap, looking up at him, simply happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that OOC line, I really needed some way to not make it non-con? And it was written because I was feeling self-indulgent, so whatever, right?
> 
> Please tell me what you thought about this!


End file.
